a heart for hart
by Maya2735
Summary: a heart for hart
1. Chapter 1

"but what about what i think of us Riley ? Does it matter?"

" I am sorry Maya please don't tell my sister "

Maya's pov

Lucas was in love with Riley he didn't care about me! He wasn't surprised nor happy when he heard that you liked him for god's sake he didn't even care! All he cared about was riley… he may tried to shish you but leaning in holding your face n his hand and nearly kissing you…but he didn't…he never wanted you…no one does

Monday came and the kids were back in their homes getting ready to go back to their school but Maya didn't know how she was going to face riley and how to forget Lucas …she was lost. Her day started normally as usual she woke up and went the Matthews to pick up riley. She kept silent and never mentioned what happened…He begged her and she…she loved him. Yes he didn't care but at least he won't hate her for ruining his love story with riley…she will just step back one more time and forever

"Maya…are you okay?" riley questioned "what happened with you and Lucas? Did he realize that he likes you too?"

"Riley…that story ended before beginning. Lucas has in his heart one and only one place that he gave to you…Riley don't break his heart be with him give him a chance all the chances in the world even he deserves the best and I am clearly not the best…you are" tears started falling from her blue ocean eyes and Maya sounded as if she is going to choke saying those words "be with him riley be his heart"

Riley at that very moment started to cry and hugged her sister the girl that she admired most for creativity honesty and strength…but the girl she hugged was weak and broken hearted…The girl she wanted to be like was now weak and tearful and this made riley bitter at this moment she wanted nothing more than kicking Lucas and killing him for hurting her best friend and sister. They reached their school and now each girl went her own way, Riley to math class and Maya science class. On her way Maya saw Lucas waved at him and walked away faster than ever forgetting that they shared the same class.

"Maya…" He didn't know how he should talk to her

"Lucas…" She didn't want to talk to him so she kept gazing away

" You are using my first name…You are…"

"I am nothing…I told Riley to love you back and I am okay with it…best of luck with her and never ever hurt her"

"Thank you" but was he supposed to feel happy

"You are welcome"

"May I sit next to you ma'am?" he was trying to lighten up the mood

"Sorry Lucas but I prefer not" she talked slowly yet steadily and never looked at him

"But Maya…" he felt a pain in his chest and was not sure why

" Lucas…I am okay…We, I mean u and I are okay. We will always be friends but for the moment I need some space and time"

"You are important to me Maya…" his heart skipped a beat "I don't want to lose you…sorry because I don't share your feelings but…"

"Lucas I know …" he heard her sniff she was crying

"Maya…"

" Just leave please …"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas moved away yet with every step his feet became heavier. Even riding the bull wasn't harder than causing pain to Maya he suffered from the look she didn't give him, from the sadness in her tone and the tears that she shed…He love Riley but Maya was important too…his thoughts got distracted by the bell that announced the start of the class but he couldn't concentrate he was lost the only thing that kept him sane was him thinking that he will have a chance to talk to Maya when the class ends…Yet as soon as it did he didn't find he she vanished and disappeared…he didn't see her for the rest of the day until Mr Matthew's class she came late and sat at her usual spot yet she didn't turn, she didn't put her elbow on his table , or replied to his comments…as if he didn't exist

"Maya…" he grabbed her elbow and turned her to him

"Lucas" she was surprised and noticing the proximity between them she took a step back

"You are ignoring me…why? You know that you are important to me"

"I told you I need space and soon enough the old Maya will be back …" w faint smile appeared on her face

"I don't want you to take some space…It feels wrong and awkward when you are not there to call me names or to mimic my accent"

"You will get used to this "

With this Maya slipped again from his hand and walked away. After school the girls went to riley's room and for the first time Maya called for the bay window.

"What's wrong Maya?"

"Go back to the old riley; love Lucas again…or else"

"But my feeling are changing about him and or else what"

"Change them back I don't care and or else he won't find anything else to do other than following me around and …I want space to forget"

"Maybe he is discovering new…"

"I don't care…He said it to my face that I am important to him but he loves you"

"I am so sorry Maya"

"Don't be…"

Maya that day went to her room and painted with tears and colors a portray of Lucas naming it "a lost prince" she wrote a song about him too and this made her hate him more he brought that emotional side of her that no one needed to know that no one knew that it existed…She hated him because she wasn't good enough for him.

Maya spent two weeks hardly speaking to Lucas. She avoided him as much as she can. Acting in such a way, made her feel less pain but not better in any way. She then started a little by little with the help of riley to talk to him again but never the same way…she was calm and classy with him and not funny and spontaneous as she acts with Farkle and he was there to notice the differences.

In a rainy Tuesday the class or most of the school we trapped in the school building waiting for their parents to come and drive them back home. Maya tried to walk in the rain and prove that she is strong and no rain can stop her but she in two minutes was drenched and Lucas ran after her

"Maya…let's go back now"

"Leave me alone"

"I said now" this is the first time ever that Lucas yelled at her and stopped her from moving by holding her hand and pulling her to him he event went further and picked her frozen body through her over his shoulder and went back to the school. This is the first that he held Maya in such a long time and she didn't fight he remembered how close he was to kissing her back in Texas. A warm feeling ran into his body and even the cold rain didn't change that.

As soon as he put foot in the school he noticed a boy talking to riley, he the boy seemed familiar but for the moment he needed to let go of Maya and make sure that she is fine

"Thanks Lucas and you didn't need to…."

"I didn't need to I had too…something could have happened to you…"

"Thanks and don't worry I am strong"

"I…" he was interrupted by the same boy who was talking to riley and who appeared to be uncle josh

"Oh Maya why did you go outside in such a weather"

"Uncle Boing…I mean josh…" did Lucas just notice a blush creeping on her face

"Maya…here is my jacket it will keep you warm a little and let's go I came to drop you guys at the Mathews at least so when the rain stops you each go home" he continued and put his jacket around Maya who stood there flushed and nervous

"Thank you…" was all that she can utter

"don't mention it"

Josh was either flirting with her or the rain did something to her brain his hand moved o piece of hair away from her face, his fingers lingered there a little bit than needed and afterwards he cleared his throat…was there something wrong with him? She didn't feel the same way about him yes…but all this attention made her blush…Maybe this is her only way to forget Lucas …Lucas she looked at him and he was looking at them with fists ready to punch yet a puzzled look still covered his face why is he willing to punch josh? Ready to kill him even is he…jealous?

"Let's go guys Maya" josh smiled at her and she did the same and followed him with a smiling Riley, Farkle and a lost Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3 : date and jealousy

Maya didn't get what was happening Josh kept talking to her all the way back and he even let her keep his jacket when she offered it back. When they reached the Mathews Maya went straight to Riley's room to change and dry her hair while the rest of the group started to make hot chocolate.

Farkle: …Maya is late

Josh and Riley : I will check on her… by this everyone in the room was shocked since when josh care that much about Maya?

Riley: uncle josh?

J: I just want to make sure that she is okay… he stated

R: but why?

J: listen to be honest I may…like Maya

R: what? But the age difference the maturity problem

J: A façade that didn't last when I heard that she might moved on I started thinking and …

R: she kind of moved on

J: I will see about that since Lucas refused her emotions as I heard I am going to give it a chance, you don't like her Lucas? Isn't it?

L: I…(he liked riley he loved riley he kept saying to himself) don't… he declared feeling a bitter taste in his mouth and some pain in his chest

J: see Riley and I promise you that I won't hurt her at all

Riley knew that Lucas was blind but now she knows that he is stupid. He gave up on the girl who loved him in a mere second. He just gave her to another man without a fight. He is not worth it she thought let him be alone let him be stupid and blind forever.

R: I know she agreed with her uncle

After few minutes, Maya came to living room and sat alone in the couch as if no one was there. She sat there drawing and singing to herself. Josh went and sat next to her and offered her a mug of hot chocolate.

M: you are extremely nice today uncle Boing! Did you girlfriend dump you…

J: can't a man be nice to a lovely girl like without being questioned

M: did the rain do something to your brain? Like Alzheimer and made forget the 3 years difference

J: I just wanted to make sure that you are still up for the long game…

M: actually josh I am taking a break from all games

J: you just broke my heart…he was teasing

M: silly…but for real why are being nice to me

J: I don't know…what do you think of watching a movie with me this Friday?

M: as in just us?

J: I hope so yeah…

Maya was confused as hell. She looked to the counter to see riley smiling at her as saying I am okay with that. Farkle was drinking his hot chocolate and enjoying the scene in front of him But Lucas was stiff and his eyes looked as cold as ever he seemed to be lost. But why? She questioned

J: Maya? His voice brought her back to the real world

M: Josh?

J: if it makes you say yes your friends may come too

M: okay I am in movie it is and…it's okay it will be just us

Josh hugged Maya out of the blue. She never saw act this way but she was at least a little bit happier. She wished it was Lucas who hugged her and asked her on a date but hope is for suckers she reminded herself hope is just for suckers.

Lucas cleared his throat and in the coldest tone said: the rain stopped. I am going home. Bye guys. And he walked out of the Matthews faster than ever questioning why he wanted to kill josh at that very moment and take Maya away from him is he jealous? Does he even like Maya? She was always there but he never noticed her, her golden locks, her angelic voice and creative mind…he never noticed her blue ocean eyes until the night of the campfire…did she cast a spell on him that night? And what about his sweet riley the pretty brunette with the biggest heart ever who is ready to do whatever for him…Lucas continued on walking for an hour that day trying to clear his mind but nothing would erase the idea of Maya falling again for josh out of his mind


	4. Chapter 4 date friends brunch

As promised Maya was getting ready for her date with josh. She remembered when she decided to give Farkle an 80% effort in dressing up for their fake first date and she didn't find the will in herself to give josh more. She was hoping that Lucas will come and stop her from going out with josh and declares his eternal love for her. She picked a green dress like Lucas's eyes she thought why can't she just forget him. After half an hour josh was standing next to her and asking her mum to take her out and promising that they will be back early and that he will take a good care of Maya

J: Ready to go?

M: yeah

They went to a lovely restaurant together to have dinner. Maya was as quite as ever and if josh wanted to start a conversation she will respond just by a simple yes or no.

J: you are not over him?

M: huh? He caught her out of guard

J: Lucas

M: I…

J: it's okay Maya I knew it since the very beginning

M: then why did you ask me out when you knew that I was in love with him

J: I don't know…I was hoping for a last chance but apparently I blew all my chances away

M:Sorry…josh

J: never mind…do you want me to drop you off?

M: No let's continue the date but as friends and have fun together…

J: sure thing May

M: May?

J: I like to have nicknames for my friends

M: ok…So tell me how is NY treating you?

Josh and Maya had fun that night after dinner a movie and after that ice cream and a walk they talked about everything and anything and when they reached Maya's door step josh kissed her cheek

J: Good night May

M: Night Joshua

J: Lucas is a loser trust me

M: he is not he has riley…a better version of me

J: Riley is amazing…But you are perfect May

M: Stop that…I am broken

J: You are not…and I am going to ask you to say something whenever someone asks you about our date even riley

M: ?

J: say that this date was perfect don't say we are mere friends and tat way maybe Lucas will be jealous enough to realize is feelings for you

M:but he loves riley

J: trust me little one

M: not little uncle boing :p

J:May good night and be a strong as ever …you deserve the best

M: you too josh and best friends? And we will always hang out ?

J: sure thing and always till you bored of me at least :p

M: never she kissed his cheek this time hugged him wished good night and went inside to her room and kept saying that tomorrow is another day. Tomorrow will be better.

She was asleep and dreaming about Lucas yet her phone had to buzz and wake her up slamming her with the harsh reality Lucas does not love her message from riley

: Morning peaches, we Farkle, Lucas and I are going to have brunch in an hour in Topanga's see you there

: C y kiddo and morning

She got dressed and left for Topanga's as soon as reached she saw everyone sitting there waiting for her

M: losers good morning

R: peaches you are in a good mood

M: Yeah. She sat across from Lucas because it was the only available

R: sooooo ?

M: what?

F: tell us about the date thing

M: it was great josh is an amazing guy.

Saying these words she continued to watch Lucas he shifted uncomfortably as if he didn't want to hear anything about her date. He didn't look at her he was concentrating on the floor.

R: you are going to tell me every detail still no kissing details josh is still my uncle

Maya laughed at the reaction of her friend and how silly riley sounded yet one question stopped her happy moment

L: you kissed him?

M:….

R: Lucas I said no talking about my uncle kissing my best friend / sister stories

L: sorry riles… Lucas's eyes studied Maya every reaction that she did. His eyes were restless same as his thoughts did she kiss josh. And why did he care so much. He was confused as ever.

M: Lucas are you okay?

L: I don't know

R: do you want us to walk you home?

L: you don't need too I will just walk back home and you enjoy your breakfast

M: are you sure Lucas? You don't look okay …

L: yeah…

Maya just nodded and looked at him go away…her heart broke into pieces watching him like that but she thought that he was sad because he and riley are not back together… while she is enjoying "her dates" with josh

M: riley why don't you give Lucas a chance again she felt as if she was stabbing her own heart

R: I don't like him like like like him anymore

M: why? You used to be crazy about him

R: past tense

M: why

R: we share so much in common in a month or even a week we will lose our attention for each other and be bored as hell…We don't complete each other we are just the same copy

M: but he loves you

R: he will figure it out soon enough

M: as you wish…But he is a great guy don't lose him if you still have feelings for him tell him or else you may regret it

R: trust me Maya Lucas is old news for me and he stupid because he didn't like you back

M: it is okay I am getting over him…after all he gave me up

R: his loss

F: ladies I am officially hungry can we eat

R/M: yes please!

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU want the story to continue ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : projectmiss lucas the good

The coming week was boring as hell…I and lucas seemed to be avoiding each other as if we had plague. We would only be around each other if riley Farkle and Zay were there. But we never ever talked unless greetings count as conversations. Mr. Mathews knew that something is wrong and he tried to fix it his way…Here goes nothing.

:Class today we are going to have a group project about feminism and I will team you again as last time…he informed us I was not paying attention to Cory as usual until I heard pairs and like last time

:No way I want to work with riley…I yelled disagreeing to work with Lucas

: Maya…Riley is working with Farkle …you work with Lucas…Mr. Mathews looked at me and his eyes were clearing saying I am doing this for you

: Mathews…You don't need to save the situation every time we are okay! And I know what you are doing I fired back at him

: Prove it Maya…and now start on your project he ordered me

Remind me to scare him or trick him after class I will tell him that Shawn has a new best friend in your face Mathews. I felt a tap on my shoulder and as turned around I saw Lucas this is the very first time that we have to really talk after Texas.

: Hi he said his eyes were restless as if burdened with all the problems in the world

: Hey My voice seemed to have a mind of its own that turned it shaky

We just sat there not a word said by any of us. Our eyes met and the world stopped and everything disappeared

:Lucas, Maya I teamed you up to actually do some work Mr. Mathews said as he cleared his throat

We both blushed…wait a minute did Lucas just blush? Why? And didn't I forget about him…Mathews why did you have to interfere with everything

: So feminism?

: Yeah…

: Should we start?

: Sure thing Lucas

: Maya?

Lucas P.O.V

I don't know why but I wanted to tell her that I missed her old nicknames for me. How much I missed her coming to my face very close to me that I can smell her perfume and yelling hhahhhuurrr. Why did I care some much about Maya when did this start? She is probably still dating her ultimate crush josh I mean she was happy after the date. A date with Maya how will it feel…No mind stop just stop!

: Lucas?! She yelled to get me back to reality

: Yes Maya? I questioned her deed did she know that I was questioning my feelings for her?

: Lucas you zoned out …and by the way you were going to ask me something

: I was? I started to freak I forgot what I was going to say because of that stupid memory

: I am pretty sure yes or else you were just trying my name with an interrogative tone for fun…she sounded sarcastic I missed that

: I was going to ask you to take a break from running away from each other because we need to do the project right

: Suuure she didn't sound like she believed me but thank god I was saved by the bell

: Bye Lucas …she turned around and started to collect her stuff while Mr. Mathews informed that we have a week for the project. Maya ran away from the class as if we didn't just agree to stop running away…so I had to run after her. She was talking to riley and Charlie who started dating a week ago.

: Maya hi

: Lucas hey a moment of comfortable silence went by but that stupid Charlie had to clear his throat

: Hi guys I greeted and continued Maya can we meet at "fun juice" or "Topanga's" after school so we can start our project?

: Lucas I…Kind of have something but I will meet you there by 6

: Oh…sure I walked away and I know somehow that something was josh! If I kill him will anyone suspect that I did it?

Maya's P.O.V

Today I was meeting josh and his clique. I became friends with the girls from the party. University people are amazing and Rayan josh's roommate draws this group was amazing and today I was going to bring riley with me and Farkle ( this going to make josh furious because he know those two acted like mere kids but whatever they are my best friends and josh stole one my painting so haha payback) everything went as planned I had fun with the girls and rayan and as expected josh spent the afternoon running after riley and Farkle stopping them from causing trouble in the university and its dorm) by 6:05 I reached "fun juice" I didn't want my mum to watch me awkwardly suffer around Lucas who by his face was frustrated!

Lucas: you are late his voice was cold

Maya: sorry I guess

L: let's start do you want to talk about feminism as in the historical theory or feminism now

M: now and now I want a smoothie…Just take it easy Lucas we have a whole week

L: I want to finish this project as fast as I can…He definitely was playing it cold this evening but I decided to play it dump

M: Oh really? Why?

L: I have other business

M : Lucas the good is businessman now? I teased and I swear to god that I saw a faint smile on his face

L: I missed that he mumbled thinking that I won't hear him

M: me too Lucas the good me too I walked away and Lucas was now shocked as hell! What? I missed my best friend deal with it…I just truly miss him

Review and tell me what do you think about this fanfic :D thanks in advance


	6. Chapter 6: an A and a new trip

Maya P.O.V

Maya hart got in A in history…This will damage my image forever…Yes the project is done and Mr Mathews is pleased and may i say shocked as hell…Lucas and I picked a novel called Jane Eyre and showed via it how women were treated and how they were always in a search for a male figure to save them from the evil world. How men commended and ordered how they imprisoned women and then we discussed feminism in our days and mentioned some successful female figures to solidify our arguments about the rise of feminism and that women are taken over…Wow I sound like a geek thank you Lucas. Oh you want to know what happened in the week of the project. Did we grow close to each other and fall in love getting lost in each other's eyes and grabbing the same book at the same time hand touching and cheeks burnings?

Hell no, this is no fairy tale and Maya hart is no princess! We fought as hell :D as usual I was tired since the first day! I had josh to hang out with which seemed to bother Lucas a lot if I may say but he always said because we had to finish the project! He decide that he out of the blue has the right to pay for my smoothies and I started a revolution against him and shouted that he is a patriarch trying to tame me by buying me thinks or that he thinks that I am inferior because I am a woman and stormed out. We let's just say we were back to the normal "Lucas the good, Sundance" and "Maya, the rebel". By the way, Riley is now dating Charlie…and Lucas is spending time only with me…I don't know why? I always think of the worst scenarios possible…Is he still in love with Riley and wants her to get jealous by sitting with me all time?... That's why he is avoiding her maybe! What does he sound angry when I mention josh and when josh calls or drops by us in Topanga's he starts to act weirdly…is he jealous…keep dreaming little missy you wish…well he…stop it mind stop it !

Lucas P.O.V

We got an A and Maya looked concerned more than happy yet a faint smile appeared on her lips…I know she I now thinking about her image…Silly! Yup my Maya is the silliest ever…wait what! She is not mine never tell anyone that I said that…god knows where it came from…She is just my best friend and I am sure that she forgot all about her feelings for me…! My mind likes to play stupid games sometimes so never tell Maya that I called her mine or else and especially after the feminism week that girl started a riot against me because I wanted to pay for her! We not just me and Maya so relax! We as in the entire in group were invited to go with riley and her family to her grandparents for the weekend and it sounded nice maybe things will somehow fix themselves as we spend 3 days there. I am talking about our group's friendship…we kind of drifted and yes I am happy for both riley and Charlie. She I mean riley really turned to be just like my sister and my only problem was me not wanting to give up on the idea of us as " Cory and Topanga" but…

Normal P.O.V

Friday came fast and the entire group was ready to visit riley's grandparents…But no one knew that Josh was coming with them until they heard him

 _ **J: Mayyyyyyyyyy he yelled walking towards them**_

 _ **M:Joshyyyyyyy Maya walked or skipped to him to be correct and hugged him**_

 _ **J: How are you little one? He teased**_

 _ **M: pretty good what about you old man? She replied**_ __

 _ **J: fine thank you my dear he said in a grandpa voice making Maya giggle**_

They walked back to the group and as josh greeted everyone Lucas's eyes were trying to study Maya. Why did josh mean so much to her and since when she acted like a girly girl and called someone in cheesy girly way! Yes josh is her first crush! Yes josh was there for her when he wasn't! Yes josh tried to get her out of her sadness that no one else than Lucas caused! Josh…Josh…Josh Lucas hated this name now he zoned out as soon as their journey started. He sat next to the window at the back seat next to Maya and josh.

: _ **Lucas! Are you okay**_? She questioned ( but is she really this clueless? Lucas thought)

: yeah… he replied I just want to throw josh out of the window because he is leaning on your shoulder he thought and an alarmed look appeared on his eyes and covered his face I like Maya!

: _ **Lucas…you are zoning out again**_ Maya said

 _ **: I am fine ma'am I am fine**_ he said with a small smile so she nodded at him and started to talk with riley who sat in front of her

Lucas P.O.V

Okay seriously I am out of my freaking mind…Did I just acknowledge that I have feelings for Maya! This can be true! OMG I need to back away I mean look at her at them josh and her they look happy…they didn't announce that they are officially a couple…But they are all cute and stuff…Should I tell her? I am too late? Does she still have feelings for me? I need to think this alone. Am I really falling for her?

Riley yelled out of nowhere: _**Grandma…Grandpa we are here yeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**_

How the hell I am going to be alone! I forgot. Now here comes three days of restlessness and awkwardness yey me! thought Lucas!

 **Author's note :**

Hi guys I hope that you like this chapter! Please review and tell me if you like the fanfiction or no if you want to continue or no and should I make it a long story or keep it short and end it soon? And if you have any ideas I will be glad to hear them. Thanks and bye

* I do not own girl meets world


	7. Chapter 7: forever feelings & thank you?

Lucas P.O.V

So… I am sitting with riley and Charlie not knowing where the hell Maya can be. I lost her. How? That stupid arrogant josh…I hate him now…he is stealing Maya from everyone…little one as he calls her…OMG what is happening to me?! I hate the guy who is making Maya happy… I wish I can be him

Riley: Lucas are you okay? She questioned looking very worried

L: yeah I guess so….(she keeps looking at me as if I was an alien and she knows that I am lying) actually riles I am tired…I am going to take a nap

R: But when Maya and uncle josh come back from the thing that they are doing we are going to head out

L: where are they by the way? Aren't they late? I questioned nearly yelling at the poor girl

R: I don't know…she answered as if afraid that I am going to hurt! Great job Lucas now riley fears you

L: sorry riles

R: it's okay Lucas and by the way nothing is official between them yet! She said as if she knew what I was thinking

L: huh I tried to play dump

M: it's obvious Lucas come on! If you are not going to admit you are going to lose her! Forever!

Charlie: it is very obvious! I mean jealous after all is called a monster for a reason. It is big and obvious and in the car you were about to throw josh out of the window

L: no I was

R: Farkle was thinking of changing places with josh so you want hurt him because he kept flirting with Maya…Riley informed me making me

L: I wasn't going to do that…he makes her happy I mean look at her…I said wishing that it was me who makes Maya blush and feel happy

R: You can make her happier…Josh is my uncle and he is great but you and Maya are meant to be. She was confident as hell

L: nothing is meant to be riles! I replied sadly

R: you will see Lucas you will just see she said smiling to me

L: I hope so I murmured and went to the boys' guest room. I fell asleep and had a nightmare thanks to josh and riley saying you will lose her forever but I kept hearing Maya calling me huckleberry

L: Maya I said in hushed voice not wanting to open my eyes I was determined to find her until splashhhh cold water hit my face making me jump off my bed and there she was in all her glory Maya short stack smirking at me

M: finally Sundance rise and shine

L: what the hell Maya! I yelled giving her angry looks

M: what I tried all the ways…she handed me a towel

L: you could have ordered me nicely to wake up…I said

M: I did -_- she informed

L: I doubt it! But what do you want short stack?

M: we, hop along are going to go to the theater want to come?

L: we as in you and josh or everyone because I don't want to be a third wheel! I said it in a sarcastic tone but was hoping for any kind of clue about her relation with him

M: everyone…and you will never be a third wheel…a blush appeared on her cheeks as said so and she started to leave the room

L: thank you pancake! Pancake what the hell are you thinking? she is going to officially kill you now

M: you are welcome ranger rick now get ready see you in 10min…she closed the door behind her

Maya P.O.V

Lucas was dreaming about me! When I entered his room he was saying my name at first I didn't believe it but then once, twice and even thrice "Maya" he called…is he falling for…he can't be he already said that he does not think of me that way….but why did he ask about josh and why he hating on him…even josh noticed! He also called me pancake not short stack just pancake ! should I stop over thinking stuff?

J: little one come on bring Lucas and let's leave…I was about to reach the stairs but now thanks to josh I needed to go back…as I turned I bumped into someone and as I lifted my head I saw the greenest eyes ever the eyes that I adore

L: I am very sorry Maya…Lucas apologized as his hand hugged my waist protecting me from falling to the stairs and as we discovered how close we were we blushed fiercely

M: thank you…I said looking down avoiding his gaze or else my face will turn as red as a tomato

L: for what? I felt his breath he asked surprised but never let go of me or stepped back

M: for not letting me fall…I said closing my eyes and savoring the moment

L: Maya you don't have to thank me if anything happened to you…or happens to you…I

Farkle: You two come on we need to be there in 5 minutes! He yelled on top of his lungs just remind me to kill him later

M:Lucas? I said in a low tone as if asking him for the right to move out of his grip and as soon as he let go I regretted this decision and missed the warmth of his body...

L: sorry…let's go. He said blushing but next action surprised him even more I took his hand in mine and went down the stairs not letting it go until we reached the door that will lead us to our group who were sitting on the veranda

M: thank you Lucas as I said letting go of his hand which he seemed sad about

L: you are always welcome Maya…always remember that I am here for you and will always be he said as he opened the door leaving me to blush fiercely again…

Author note : Please review and favorite if you want the story to continue and if you have any ideas to share I will be more than happy to hear them ^^ thank you guys and have a nice day


	8. question : help ?

**I got a review on this story a week ago begging that i should complete it...and i kind of started another called "My Hart" but if you people really want this story to continue just write me a review and tell me! i will be more than happy to continue it but i need to make sure that it will be read :) and thank you very much and sorry for taking you time**


End file.
